I. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to the field of data processing and to computerized systems and methods for managing the order and delivery processes within, for example, an electronic or e-business system that may include procurement systems, sales information systems, logistic information systems, or supply chain management systems. More particularly, and without limitation, the invention relates to methods and systems for managing inventory within at least one supply chain management system.
II. Background Information
Today, successful companies must fill customer orders for goods and/or services precisely, on time, and in a cost efficient manner. Accordingly, many companies use supply chain management systems to control and optimize their production and delivery processes. Supply chain management includes processes that control the flow of goods, services, information, and/or finances between parties such as manufactures, suppliers, wholesalers, retailers, and consumers. These processes may include, among others, order processing, information feedback, and timely delivery of the ordered goods and/or services.
One aspect of supply chain management is the administration of the inventory in a plurality of warehouses. Each warehouse may be located with a participant (e.g., manufacturer, dealer, middleman or supplier) that is involved in the supply chain. In the supply chain, a participant can act either as a supplier or as a customer. Each participant manages his own inventory whereby the stock may be located with other participants.
In supply chain management systems, stock may be maintained as inventory data objects by the owner of the inventory. The owner of the inventory data objects does not have any information concerning inventory data objects that are owned by other participants within the supply chain management system. Furthermore, the owner does not have any information concerning stock that is located with a third participant outside the company and that might be stored as inventory data objects in another supply chain management system. Accordingly, systems and methods disclosed herein are directing to overcoming one or more of these problems.